Tuer ou être tué
by Rikurt36
Summary: Blaine Anderson est un tueur. Sa mission ? Tuer Kurt Hummel...


**Tuer ou être tué**

Blaine Anderson était un jeune garçon de vingt-quatre ans aux cheveux noirs bouclés. Souvent, il les enduisait de gel. Il avait des sourcils noirs triangulaires et de jolis yeux vert-or-noisette.

Et il était un tueur. Le meilleur de tous.

– Agent Anderson ? fit Peters, son patron.

– Oui, monsieur ?

– Avez-vous retrouvé ces 100 000 dollars cachés dans une chaussure ?

– Oui, monsieur. Ils sont là.

Blaine tendit un sac plastique contenant une chaussure à talon à son supérieur.

– Êtes-vous sûr que c'est elle ?

– Oui, regardez ici. On peut voir l'incision.

En effet, il y avait une ouverture minuscule sur le talon, presque invisible.

– Bravo, Anderson. Vous avez toujours l'œil.

– Je fais mon travail, monsieur.

– Merci beaucoup. Attendez ici, je vais chercher votre argent.

Blaine attendit patiemment que l'homme brun corpulent revienne, une enveloppe jaune à la main. Il la tendit à l'agent.

– Tenez. 1 000 dollars.

– Merci, monsieur.

Blaine retourna dans le "salon". En fait, le bâtiment de la Triple S (Services Secrets de San-Francisco) – là où travaillait Blaine – était pourvu d'un bureau (à Peters), une salle commune (ce salon), de toilettes, d'une pièce de stockage et d'une salle d'entrainement.

Sebastian, un ami de Blaine, lui aussi agent, se leva pour l'accueillir.

– Salut ! Comment ça s'est passé ? lui demanda le brun, inquiet.

– J'ai retrouvé la chaussure, dit-il en serrant son ami dans ses bras.

– Celle avec les 100 00 dollars ?

– Ouais. Elle se trouvait dans un magasin. Bonne planque, mais ils auraient pas dû me laisser les espionner !

– T'as réussi à les choper ?

– Non. J'étais à ça, mais ils m'ont filé entre les doigts !

– T'inquiète, la prochaine fois on les aura.

– J'espère.

Sebastian l'invita à jouer aux cartes avec eux. En ce moment, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de missions. Ils étaient cinq agents en tout :

– Blaine Anderson

– Sebastian Smyhte

– Jeff Sterling (un grand blond aux allures de surfeur)

– Nick Duval (plutôt petit – mais pas autant que Blaine – aux cheveux noirs)

– Santana Lopez (la seule fille du groupe, qui n'a pas froid aux yeux, brune, à la peau mate)

– Hey, Hobbit ! lui lança gentiment Santana.

– Salut, Satan, répondit-il en souriant.

– Coucou ! firent Jeff et Nick en même temps.

– Salut les gars. Quoi de neuf ?

– Pas grand-chose.

Blaine s'assit avec eux. Ils jouèrent aux cartes. Sebastian gagna, comme à chaque fois. Il était très doué pour deviner les cartes des autres.

– Jeff, t'as réussi à tuer cet homme, là ? Tu sais, le gars aux tatouages ?

– Ah, oui ! rit le blond. Rien de plus simple, une balle dans la tête.

– Ils ont trouvé le corps ?

– Ouaip. Conclusion du FBI : suicide. Ils sont très, très forts, commenta-t-il, ironique.

Les quatre autres rirent. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, tuer ne leur faisait rien. Ça faisait quatre ans qu'ils tuaient pour leur boulot. Au début, ils étaient choqués, mais au fur et à mesure, ils s'habituaient. Blaine avait déjà tué une cinquantaine de personnes. Il n'aimait pas trop ça, mais il était obligé.

– Sinon, c'est quand qu'on se refait une mission tous les cinq ? demanda Santana. J'en ai marre des missions solo ! C'est plus marrant tous ensemble.

– Ouais, c'est vrai, la soutint Sebastian. Vous vous rappelez la dernière fois ? C'était l'année dernière. On devait arrêter une bande de drogués. Ils étaient armés et tout. Heureusement, Blaine était là.

– Je n'ai pas-

– Tu as sauvé Nick ! lui rappela Jeff. Il aurait dû être tué mais tu t'es fait tiré sur la jambe pour pouvoir sauter sur le chef et lui enfoncer ton couteau dans le cœur.

Santana, Nick et Sebastian approuvèrent.

– Et on te doit toujours ça, dit Nick.

– Laissez ça. C'est pas grave. Vous en auriez fait autant pour moi…

– Oh, ce que tu peux être modeste ! se moqua Santana. Où est passé la vanité ?

– Je crois que tu la gardes pour toi toute seule, rit Sebastian.

– Ouais, j'aime pas partager, sourit-elle.

Sebastian la couva d'un regard protecteur. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

– Messieurs Smyhte et Duval ? dit la secrétaire de l'entreprise.

Ils se levèrent.

– Nouvelle mission.

Sebastian saisit le dossier pendant que la secrétaire partait à son bureau.

– Alors, lut le grand brun, on doit soutirer des infos à un gars sur une affaire de banque et…

Il leva les yeux vers Nick, puis grimaça.

– Oui ? le pressa-t-il, inquiet.

– … on doit aller dans un bar gay.

Jeff renifla, signe qu'il n'appréciait pas trop.

– Il y a une note de Peters, Nick.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Jeff.

– Il dit : « Ce gars-là est homosexuel. Si vous flirtez un peu, ça devrait être beaucoup plus simple. Choisissez des habits sexys. D'après ses informations personnelles, il aime ça. Faîtes en sorte qu'il vous apprécie. Bonne chance. »

Jeff se leva d'un bond.

– Nick ! Pas question que tu fasses cette mission !

Le brun le regarda. Il s'avança vers lui et lui prit une main en souriant.

– Jeff, t'inquiète pas…

– Tu ne vas pas… ?

– Je ne ferai rien. Je ne suis rien qu'à toi.

Jeff et Nick étaient ensemble depuis le lycée. Leur relation fusionnelle était très touchante. Ils s'aimaient si profondément.

– Promis ?

– Promis.

Nick se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa le blond.

– On devrait se préparer, fit remarquer Sebastian. Tu viens ?

Nick le suivit. Santana, Jeff et Blaine restèrent seuls dans la pièce.

– Les gars ?

Blaine et Jeff se tournèrent vers Santana.

– Vous pensez que je devrais en parler à Seb ?

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard complice. Ils étaient tous les deux au courant que Santana et Sebastian s'aimaient à la folie mais s'osaient pas s'en parler.

– Franchement, oui. Vous iriez si bien ensemble, lui dit Jeff.

Santana hocha la tête.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Nick et Sebastian discutaient du meilleur moyen de séduire l'homme, Santana dormait, Blaine réfléchissait et Jeff couvait Nick du regard.

Blaine réfléchissait à sa vie. Et il en avait marre. Il était tout seul. Il était toujours tout seul. En réalité, Blaine était gay, comme Jeff et Nick. Il avait eu du mal à se faire accepter par les autres à cause de ça, au lycée. Mais maintenant, les gens le prenaient bien. Même si on pouvait penser qu'il avait beaucoup d'expérience, c'était totalement faux. Il n'avait jamais eu de petit ami. Il n'avait pas le temps pour les petits amis. Son travail était beaucoup trop important pour prêter attention à quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait besoin d'un homme près de lui. Toutes ces personnes qu'il tuait ou qu'il envoyait en prison, ça ne lui faisait pas rien. Il devait en parler à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui serait patient et qui l'écouterait jusqu'au bout. Il avait bien Santana, Sebastian, Jeff et Nick, mais ils ne seraient pas capables d'écouter.

– Blaine ? Blaine !

Il secoua la tête et vit Jeff qui le regardait, agitant un dossier sous son nez.

– Euh, oui ?

– On vient de nous confier une nouvelle mission.

– Ah ! Eh bien, les missions se font de plus en plus fréquentes.

– On doit la faire tous les deux.

– Cool. Ça faisait longtemps, nous deux.

Jeff lui sourit. Blaine ouvrit le dossier.

– Une fille qui doit être tuée ? lut-il. C'est vraiment trop simple.

– Prostituée, renchérit le blond. Et faut faire gaffe : elle sait se battre.

– Vingt ans. Elle est déjà allée une dizaine de fois chez la police.

– Qui veut qu'on la tue ?

– Un de ses clients. Je crois qu'elle lui a volé un diamant d'une certaine valeur. Oui, tiens, regarde : « La tuer, fouiller son appartement, ramener le diamant. »

– J'imagine qu'on devrait faire ça de nuit. Chez elle. Une mention spéciale pour le cadavre ?

– Non. Je pense qu'on devrait s'en débarrasser.

Jeff acquiesça et demanda, comme s'il parlait d'une date de pique-nique :

– On se prévoit ça pour quand ?

– Alors… On a trois jours pour la tuer. Demain soir, ça te dit ? On pourrait tester ce soir notre matériel, comme ça on serait au point.

– Désolé, ce soir je peux pas. Nick m'a invité à sortir. Demain matin, sinon ?

– Ok, dit Blaine.

Jeff sourit. Blaine lui rendit son sourire.

– Hum-hum.

Nick attendait. Jeff se tourna vers lui puis s'excusa auprès de Blaine.

– On doit y aller. Bye, Blaine ! Au fait… Je suis content de faire cette mission avec toi.

– Moi aussi.

Nick le tira vers lui et ils sortirent. Blaine distingua Sebastian et Santana, à travers une porte entrebâillée.

– … faut que je te dise un truc, Seb.

– Ah bon ?

– Ouais. Je…

Blaine la vit baisser la tête légèrement. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas cette timidité. Sebastian lui prit le menton, leva la tête de la jeune fille vers lui et l'embrassa. Blaine eut un sourire. Enfin. C'était pas trop tôt.

– Sebastian, je-

– Oui, moi aussi, coupa-t-il.

Ils reprirent leurs embrassades. Blaine décida de les laisser seuls. Après tout, ce moment était sensé être intime.

Peu après, il rentra chez lui. Il habitait un petit appartement près de là où il travaillait. Bien sûr, son boulot lui rapportait beaucoup d'argent, mais il préférait économiser en vue d'un grand projet.

* * *

Blaine se réveilla. Il prit sa douche, s'habilla (une chemise blanche, un jean bleu à bretelles, un nœud papillon rouge) et mangea un peu avant de partir travailler.

Santana et Sebastian étaient déjà là à discuter. La grand brun regarda Blaine et sourit. Santana prit la main de son petit ami.

– On est ensemble, annonça-t-elle.

Blaine leur sourit. Il le savait déjà, bien entendu. Mais il fit semblant de l'ignorer.

– C'est vrai ? Félicitations !

Jeff et Nick, main dans la main, rentrèrent. Quand ils virent Sebastian et Santana qui s'embrassaient, ils se prirent dans les bras en riant.

– Oh, c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Jeff.

– Vous êtes enfin ensemble ? poursuivit Nick, tout aussi excité.

– Et ouais ! dit Santana.

– On est trop content pour vous !

– C'était évident depuis le début, vous deux, renchérit Nick.

Sebastian sourit à la jeune fille. Celle-ci se blottit contre lui.

Un peu plus tard, Jeff et Blaine s'entrainèrent dans la salle prévue à cet effet. Blaine s'exerçait à manier le couteau, tandis que Jeff tirait au révolver. Ils planifièrent ensuite toute leur manœuvre, sous l'œil attentif de Santana. Elle demanda soudain :

– Mais, comment est-ce que vous allez résister à cette prostituée si elle vous fait les yeux doux ?

– On est tous les deux gays, dit Blaine en haussant les épaules. Et Jeff en couple.

– Ouais, mais on ne peut pas en dire autant de Nick ! Lui va devoir séduire un homme et…

– Santana ! chuchota Blaine, en colère.

– Quoi ?

– Arrête, tu rends Jeff anxieux !

En effet, le blond semblait pensif.

– Nick ne va pas me tromper pour son boulot, hein, Blaine, hein ?

– Bien sûr que non, Jeff, bien sûr que non, le rassura le bouclé en entourant ses épaules avec son bras.

Jeff le regarda, peu convaincu, mais se tut.

A 23:00, Blaine et Jeff chargèrent leur matériel dans leur voiture. Ils se mirent en route et s'arrêtèrent devant l'appartement de leur victime. Environ une ou deux heures plus tard, ils la virent rentrer chez elle.

– Regarde, Blaine ! Elle est là !

Quand elle entra à l'intérieur, les deux agents sortirent de la voiture, prirent chacun un pistolet et un couteau – qu'ils cachèrent dans leur veste – et s'approchèrent du bâtiment. Jeff ouvrit doucement la porte. La pièce, qui semblait être une cuisine, était sombre. La jeune femme devait sûrement dormir. Blaine ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Il n'y avait personne.

– Mais qui êtes-vous ?! s'exclama quelqu'un.

Ils se retournèrent. Une jeune fille blonde les regardait, paniquée.

– Que me voulez-vous ?

– Nous recherchons le diamant volé.

Son visage se crispa. En un éclair, elle se sauva vers la cuisine. Quand Blaine et Jeff la rattrapèrent, un révolver en main, elle tenait un couteau de cuisine, tendu vers eux.

– Posez ça, mademoiselle. Dîtes-nous simplement où est le diamant.

Elle les menaça avec son arme. Les agents ne reculèrent pas.

– Il faut qu'on réussisse à l'attraper, murmura Blaine, si bas que seul son partenaire l'entendit.

Blaine tenta une approche. Il se précipita vers elle, les bras tendus pour essayer de l'attraper. Mais la jeune prostituée l'attaqua avec son couteau. Blaine poussa un cri de douleur. L'arme l'avait frappé au bras gauche. Profitant de l'inattention de la fille, Jeff la prit par derrière et l'immobilisa. Blaine se releva péniblement. Il ramassa son révolver et le posa délicatement contre la tempe de la victime. Celle-ci tremblait de frayeur.

– Maintenant, dîtes-moi tout.

– Attendez, on peut peut-être s'arranger…

– Aucune chance, déclara Jeff. On est gays.

La blonde se mit à pleurer.

– S'il vous plait... Je vous en prie…

Blaine eut un sourire en coin.

– Dévoilez-nous la cachette du diamant.

– Il est… Il est…

Son regard se posa sur un placard en chêne.

– … Là-dedans. Dans la boîte de riz.

Blaine ouvrit le placard. Il découvrit une boîte de riz en carton. Il mit sa main à dedans et en sortit un diamant aussi gros que sa paume.

– Parfait.

– Pouvez-vous me laisser tranquille maintenant que vous avez ce que vous vouliez ?

Jeff resserra son étreinte.

– Je ne dirai rien à la police, je vous jure !

Blaine mit le diamant dans sa poche après avoir jeté la boîte en carton dans la poubelle. Il s'avança vers elle et mit son pistolet contre sa tête. Jeff l'incita à appuyer sur la détente d'un signe de tête. Blaine tira. La prostituée s'effondra dans les bras de Jeff, inerte. Les regards des agents se croisèrent.

– On n'a plus rien à faire ici, commenta Blaine. Viens.

Jeff, portant la jeune fille, le suivit hors de la maison. Il la déposa dans la camionnette et ils partirent. Ils jetèrent le cadavre de la prostituée dans la forêt, le pistolet – essuyé avec un mouchoir pour enlever les empreintes de Blaine – posé dans sa main. Ils rentrèrent chez eux ensuite.

Blaine jeta sa chemise ensanglantée dans la poubelle et entreprit de soigner sa blessure. Elle faisait à vue d'œil dix centimètres de long et deux ou trois de large. Il la banda avec un ruban blanc. Il se coucha ensuite, espérant que la douleur s'atténuerait dans les jours qui suivraient.

Quelques jours plus tard – son bras le faisait toujours autant souffrir –, un nouveau dossier arriva. Cette fois-ci, Blaine n'avait pas de partenaire. Il devait accomplir sa tâche seul. Il ouvrit le dossier, attentif.

NOM : Hummel

PRENOM : Kurt

AGE : 25 ans

SEXE : Homme

METIER : Styliste

MISSION : Tuer

DELAI : 7 jours

Blaine observa quelques instants la photo. C'était un jeune homme pâle, aux yeux bleus limpides, aux cheveux châtains parfaitement coiffés et au sourire de rêve. Il était vraiment mignon, il devait l'avouer. Totalement le genre d'hommes qu'appréciait Blaine.

« Arrête de rêvasser et mets-toi au boulot ! », se reprit l'agent en refermant le dossier.

Il s'assit devant son ordinateur et réfléchit. Sur une autre feuille, on lui donnait de plus amples informations (groupe sanguin, adresse, numéro de téléphone, et – oh ! – tendances sexuelles : homosexuel).

« Mignon et gay. », songea Blaine en souriant.

Il étudia très attentivement ce dossier.

Kurt était né en Ohio. Sa mère était morte à ses huit ans, son père l'avait élevé seul. Il était allé au lycée McKinley puis dans une université ici, à San Francisco. C'était tout.

Blaine, lui aussi, avait étudié en Ohio. A la Dalton Academy. Puis il avait emménagé à San Francisco. Il avait ensuite été recruté dans cette entreprise. En réalité, il avait été témoin d'un assassinat. Jeff et Nick avaient eu pour mission de tuer sa voisine. Il les avait surpris et avait essayé de se battre contre eux. Mais les deux garçons, plus expérimentés, l'avaient fait prisonnier et amené dans ce bâtiment. Puis Peters avait décidé de l'intégrer.

– Blaine ? On va y aller.

Sebastian et Santana, chaudement vêtus – il faisait froid en février, le soir –, étaient sur le point de partir.

– D'accord. Bye.

Il les embrassa tous les deux les joues.

– Où sont Jeff et Nick ?

– Euh…, commença Sebastian en passant une main dans ses cheveux, gêné.

Santana, avec sa finesse habituelle, dit :

– Ils s'envoient en l'air dans les toilettes.

Blaine haussa les sourcils.

– Euh… Quoi ?

– Ben, vu le boucan qu'ils font, ils ne sont sûrement pas en train de jouer aux cartes. A moins que ce soit un streap-poker qui ait fini en orgie… Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je suis allée vérifier ?

Blaine lui sourit. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Sebastian et elle sortirent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Peters partit lui aussi. La secrétaire lui dit :

– Monsieur Anderson ? Pourriez-vous partir ? J'aimerais bien fermer.

– Oui, mais Jeff et Nick sont toujours là…

– Pourriez-vous aller le leur dire ?

Blaine grimaça mais s'exécuta. Il arriva devant la porte des toilettes. Il entendit un gémissent de Jeff et un bruit de porte. Blaine inspira et entra. Nick et Jeff, torses nus, s'embrassaient passionnément. Jeff était sur le lavabo et il avait croisé ses jambes autour de la taille de Nick, debout. Ils se tournèrent vers lui en rougissant.

– Oh, salut, Blaine !

– Euh… Les gars, on va fermer. Il faut rentrer chez vous.

En effet, depuis quelques mois, les deux garçons vivaient dans la même maison.

– Ah… D'accord, fit Nick, déçu.

Ils se rhabillèrent puis sortirent, accompagnés de Blaine. Avant d'entrer dans leur voiture grise, ils embrassèrent leur ami puis s'en allèrent. Blaine rentra lui aussi chez lui. Il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir le dossier Hummel une dernière fois pour regarder le visage angélique de sa future victime.

« C'est vraiment dommage de devoir le tuer. Qui vaudrait du mal à un type comme ça ? »

Il s'endormit, Kurt hantant ses rêves.

* * *

Le lendemain, il élabora un plan qu'il mettrait en action le soir même. Il s'entraina à tirer au révolver, de plus en plus loin. Il touchait toujours sa cible. Avec le couteau aussi, il était très doué. Il lacérait en quelques coups les sacs de sable sur lesquels il s'entrainait.

Le reste de la journée, Blaine se lassa vite des baisers échangés sans cesse entre les deux couples et des petits cadeaux qu'ils s'étaient faits le matin. Et oui, nous étions le 14 février – la Saint-Valentin.

Le soir arriva. Jeff et Nick s'excusèrent et quittèrent plus tôt la base de la Triple S. ils voulaient passer une soirée entre amoureux. Sebastian et Santana, eux, allèrent dans un restaurant italien, apparemment.

Blaine, lui, prit sa voiture et se mit en route. Il arriva bientôt devant l'appartement du styliste. La porte était fermée. Il força la serrure. Personne dans la maison. Mais un petit dépliant attira son attention :

'_**Bal – 14 février 2013 – de 20:00 à 0:00**_'

– C'est aujourd'hui, murmura Blaine pour lui-même. Il faut que j'y aille.

Il se rendit à l'adresse. C'était une grande salle de fêtes éclairée par des lanternes. Il prit un révolver et le fourra dans la poche intérieure de son veston. Il entra. Plusieurs couples dansaient sur la piste. D'autres discutaient ou se trouvaient au buffet. Blaine chercha Kurt des yeux mais ne le vit pas. Il s'avança vers une femme brune plutôt petite et demanda :

– Excusez-moi, mademoiselle ? Est-ce que vous connaissez Kurt ? Kurt Hummel ?

– Oui, bien sûr !

– Pourriez-vous me dire où il se trouve ?

– Je l'ai vu il y a quelques secondes… Ah ! Le voilà !

Elle pointa une grande porte-fenêtre. Effectivement, l'homme châtain se dirigeait vers l'extérieur.

« Parfait. Il sera plus facile de le tuer une fois dehors. »

– Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle.

Blaine partit en direction de Kurt. Le garçon était déjà sorti. Il était debout et regardait la mer, appuyé sur une rambarde. Blaine se fondit dans l'obscurité. Il dégaina son arme et la pointa sur le dos du styliste. Ils étaient seulement à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

Blaine était toujours immobile. Normalement, Kurt devrait déjà être mort depuis quelques minutes. Mais le châtain était encore là, fixant pensivement les vagues. Blaine se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait pas tirer. Il ne voulait pas tirer. Il éprouvait comme un besoin de mieux connaître ce Kurt Hummel. Il secoua la tête. Depuis quand se préoccupait-il de ses victimes ? Blaine recula et trébucha sur une pierre, heurtant le sol de son bras gauche.

– Aïe ! laissa-t-il échapper.

Kurt se retourna vivement. Il essayait de distinguer ce qui se cachait dans l'obscurité. Blaine savait que c'était fichu. Il rangea alors vite son arme dans sa veste.

– Il y a quelqu'un ?

Cette voix. Il avait une voix merveilleuse. Comme des grelots qui tintaient.

« Des grelots qui tintaient ? Je pense vraiment n'importe quoi. », se dit Blaine.

Kurt lui tendait une main. Blaine la saisit. Elle était très douce, comme une peau de bébé.

– Ça va ?

Blaine se tenait le bras gauche. Il s'était remis à saigner.

– Mais vous saignez !

– Laissez tomber, Kurt, c'est rien…

– Comment savez-vous mon nom ?

Blaine se mordit la lèvre. Bon sang, où était donc passé son instinct de tueur ? Normalement, il n'aurait jamais adressé la parole à quelqu'un qu'il était sensé tué dans la plus grande discrétion.

– Euh… Je…

Kurt sembla, au plus grand plaisir de Blaine, oublier ce détail pour s'intéresser au bras de l'agent.

– Faîtes-moi voir ça.

– Non, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine…

– Monsieur, ma belle-mère est infirmière. Je m'y connais en blessures.

Blaine n'eut pas le temps de protester. Kurt lui prit le bras et remonta sa manche. Il poussa un petit cri quand il découvrit la blessure. Horrifié, il regarda Blaine.

– Comment avez-vous réussi à vous faire ça ?

– Je… Je suis tombé…

– Vous en êtes sûr ?

Blaine ne répondit pas.

– Venez avec moi.

Kurt le prit par la main et l'emmena dans les toilettes des hommes. Ils étaient par bonheur vides. Kurt prit du papier-toilette humide et nettoya la plaie pleine de sang. Blaine fixait le jeune homme qui était trop concentré sur ce qu'il faisait pour le remarquer. Blaine éprouvait beaucoup de bien à se faire soigner par le styliste.

Quand la blessure fut bien sèche, Kurt Hummel enroula le bras gauche de l'agent avec du papier.

– Je pense que ça devrait aller.

– Merci.

Kurt l'observa de ses yeux, qui étaient encore plus beaux en vrai que sur la photo. Les deux garçons sortirent des toilettes marchèrent en discutant :

– Si vous commenciez par me dire votre nom ? sourit le jeune homme.

– Je m'appelle…

Il réfléchit quelques instants et décida de mentir, pour préserver son identité :

– … Nick Sterling.

– Kurt Hummel, fit-il sans se douter que son interlocuteur mentait.

Ils se serrèrent la main. Kurt semblait soucieux. Il demanda soudain :

– Mais… que faisiez-vous là, dans l'obscurité, derrière moi ?

– Eh bien… J'attendais que vous partiez pour pouvoir admirer le paysage.

« Et un mensonge de plus. », se dit Blaine.

– Hm. Vous avez peur de moi ?

– Non, pas du tout ! Mais je voulais être seul.

– Vous l'êtes ? questionna-t-il, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

– Hein ?

– Seul, vous l'êtes ? Vous avez un petit copain ?

– Oui… Mais comment savez-vous que je suis gay ? s'étonna Blaine.

Kurt lui sourit.

– Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? répondit-il.

« Ah, il ne lâche pas si facilement. »

– On m'a parlé de vous.

– Qui ça ?

– Un ami à moi. Il est déjà venu dans votre magasin et… vous a trouvé mignon. Je vois qu'il n'avait pas tort.

Kurt laissa échapper un petit rire et lui dit ce qu'il voulait savoir :

– J'ai une sorte de sixième sens. Un Gaydar, si vous préférez. Je repère tout de suite un gay quand j'en vois un. Et vous l'êtes à cent pour cent.

– A cent pour cent, confirma Blaine en souriant. Un Gaydar, hein ? Pratique.

– Ouais. Mais bon, ça ne m'avance pas plus que ça, vous savez. Même si je trouve le bon, il en aime un autre…

– Est-ce que je dois comprendre que vous n'avez pas de petit copain ?

– Pas de petit copain.

Blaine, oubliant totalement qu'il devait tuer ce garçon, dit dans un sourire :

– Alors, je peux t'inviter à danser ?

Kurt parut déstabilisé. Si c'était par le "tu" ou par la proposition, Blaine n'aurait su le dire. Mais le châtain prit tout de même la main tendue du bouclé.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le milieu de la piste. Quelques couples, sûrement scandalisés, les regardaient d'un mauvais œil, mais les deux garçons paraissaient s'en moquer.

Blaine mit sa main sur la taille du jeune homme qui posa la sienne sur l'épaule de l'agent. Ils se balancèrent au rythme de la musique de slow. Blaine distingua la jeune fille avec laquelle il avait parlé un peu plus tôt en train de danser avec un homme grand et brun. Elle adressa un petit signe de la main à Kurt, souriante.

– Alors, vous… enfin, tu… Tu as quel âge ?

Blaine lui sourit. Bien que lui savait tout – ou presque – sur Kurt, celui-ci ignorait tout de sa vie. Il décida de ne pas mentir, pour cette fois.

– Vingt-quatre.

Kurt le fixait. Blaine comprit soudain que le garçon attendait qu'il lui retourne la question.

– Et toi ?

– Vingt-cinq.

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire.

– Tu travailles dans quoi ? fit Kurt.

Blaine tressaillit. Il devait lui mentir, encore.

– La police. Et toi ?

– Je suis styliste.

Blaine hocha lentement la tête. Il avait envie que leur danse ne s'arrête jamais. Mais bientôt, une autre musique prit la suite. Blaine, déçu, lâcha la taille et la main de Kurt. Celui-ci baissa les yeux. Il avait l'air aussi triste que Blaine. Ils allèrent s'asseoir.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais, après ? demanda timidement le garçon.

Blaine haussa ses sourcils noirs triangulaires.

– Euh… Rien, mentit le bouclé.

En vérité, il voulait en finir avec sa mission. Il avait envie de terminer ce bal, de suivre Kurt dans la nuit et de le tuer au coin d'une rue, pour ne plus penser à lui. Il ne voulait plus penser à lui.

– Alors, on pourrait…, commença Kurt.

Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de l'agent. Il reprit, chuchotant presque :

– … aller se balader, tous les deux ?

Blaine, un peu déstabilisé par sa question, ne sut que répondre. Mais, d'un côté, s'ils étaient seuls, ce serait vraiment plus simple pour le tuer. Il n'y aurait aucun témoin.

– D'accord, dit-il enfin.

Un peu après, la fille brune de petite taille vint voir les deux garçons, accompagnée du grand homme aux cheveux marrons.

– Kurt, tu viens ? Finn et moi, on ne voudrait pas tarder.

Elle adressa un petit sourire à Blaine.

– Euh, Rachel, je ne vais pas rentrer avec vous, dit Kurt, un peu gêné.

– Hein ? Attends, dit l'homme, ne me dit pas que vous allez… Enfin, tu sais… Ce que font les homos…

Kurt rit.

– Finn ! s'indigna-t-il.

Finn pointa son doigt vers Blaine.

– Toi ! T'avise pas de faire du mal à mon petit frère !

Blaine leva les deux mains, signe qu'il ne toucherait pas un cheveu de Kurt. Bien sûr, il mentait. Il ferait du mal à Kurt. Il le tuerait dans peu de temps.

– Finn, c'est bon ! murmura Kurt. Nick et moi, on va juste faire un tour.

– Allez, viens, chéri ! dit Rachel en emmenant Finn loin d'eux.

Kurt regarda Blaine, les joues rouges. Il était mignon quand il rougissait.

– On y va ? proposa-t-il.

Ils sortirent de la salle. Dehors, il faisait assez froid. Ils marchèrent dans la rue, discutant d'eux. Bien entendu, Blaine mentait beaucoup sur lui. Kurt ne devait pas en savoir trop. A un moment, il s'étaient arrêtés dans une ruelle sombre. Kurt regardait une vitrine. Blaine était derrière lui. Il saisit l'opportunité. Il prit son révolver et visa la tête du châtain.

« Allez, Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tue-le ! », s'encourageait mentalement l'agent.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ses doigts étaient comme paralysés et ils ne voulaient pas appuyer sur la gâchette. Il remarqua que, pour la première fois, ses mains tremblaient à l'idée de tuer. Il avait trop attendu. Kurt se retourna. Blaine, plus rapide que l'éclair, rangea son pistolet dans sa veste.

– Qu'est-ce que tu avais dans les mains ?

– Oh, rien, c'était mon téléphone.

Kurt pencha la tête sur le côté. Il se rapprocha de lui et dit timidement :

– Est-ce qu'on… Euh… Tu veux bien qu'on échange nos numéros ?

Blaine sourit. Il avait déjà le numéro de Kurt. Il l'avait eu dans son dossier, un jour auparavant. Il se demanda s'il devait lui donner un faux numéro. Il se dit que ce n'était pas la peine.

– Oui, bien sûr, accepta-t-il quand même.

Blaine fit mine d'écrire le numéro que Kurt lui dictait puis lui donna le sien.

Ils se remirent à marcher. Blaine fixait souvent Kurt, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. L'agent rougissait quand le châtain croisait son regard. Au bout d'un certain temps, Blaine sut qu'il n'arriverait pas à tuer Kurt ce soir, car le styliste savait qu'il était là.

« J'irai chez lui demain et je le tuerai sans qu'il sache que c'est moi. », décida-t-il.

Il réfléchit un instant.

« Oh, et puis merde ! Je le tuerai à la fin de la semaine. De toute façon, j'ai un délai de sept jours. »

Blaine regarda l'heure. 1:54. Il commençait à se faire tard.

– Kurt, il est tard, je vais rentrer.

Kurt acquiesça. Il semblait déçu. Alors, ils retournèrent à la salle des fêtes où se trouvaient leurs voitures. Avant de se quitter, les deux garçons s'embrassèrent sur les joues. Kurt demanda, une lueur dans les yeux :

– On se voit bientôt ? On pourrait peut-être prendre un café ensemble ?

– Oui. On s'appelle.

Kurt sourit. Il posa sa main sur le bras de Blaine – le droit, bien sûr car Kurt savait pertinemment que le gauche faisait souffrir le bouclé – et dit :

– Content de t'avoir rencontré, Nick.

– Moi aussi, Kurt.

– Au revoir.

– Au revoir.

Kurt partit dans la nuit. Blaine aurait très bien pu sortir son arme et tirer sur le dos du styliste mais il ne le fit pas. Il regarda la voiture s'éloigner, tout simplement.

* * *

Blaine se réveilla en sursaut. Il était trempé de sueur. Il avait fait un cauchemar. Dans son mauvais rêve, il avait tué Kurt et l'avait jeté dans un fleuve. Puis Jeff et Nick s'étaient disputés à propos de la mission de Nick – celle où il avait dû flirter avec un gars – et avaient rompu. Puis il s'était réveillé.

Il se leva et se prépara à aller travailler.

– Salut, Blaine ! lui lança Santana.

Il sourit pour toute réponse. En fait, il réfléchissait. Il se disait que c'était la première fois qu'il ne tuait pas une de ses victimes. Il n'avait jamais hésité auparavant.

Nick et Jeff arrivèrent, main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient si heureux ensemble. Pourquoi Blaine ne pouvait-il pas l'être aussi ?

– Alors, tu as fait quoi pour la Saint-Valentin ? demanda Sebastian.

Blaine, distrait, répondit :

– Je suis allé à un bal.

– Un bal ? Ça te ressemble pas.

Il haussa les épaules.

– C'était bien ?

– Génial.

– Y avait des mecs bien ?

– Non, mentit le bouclé.

– On peut pas tous être aussi sexy que moi !

Ils rirent. Sebastian avait toujours les mots pour le faire rire. Il l'aimait beaucoup. Jeff et Nick vinrent voir Blaine à son bureau pour lui dire bonjour. Nick s'assit sur le bord de la table tandis que Jeff posait sa tête sur son épaule.

– Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec ce Hummel ? demanda Nick.

Blaine écarquilla les yeux. Comment pouvaient-ils être au courant ? Mais il réalisa que Nick faisait allusion à sa mission.

– Ah, ben, finalement, j'ai décidé de le tuer un peu plus tard.

– Ça te ressemble pas. D'habitude, tu préfères te débarrasser vite des victimes, observa Jeff.

Blaine haussa les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous en ce moment, à lui dire qu'il n'était plus le même ?

Nick ouvrit le dossier Hummel. Il sourit en voyant la photo.

– Il est mignon.

Jeff donna un coup de coude au brun.

– T'en fais pas, mon cœur, tu resteras toujours le plus beau à mes yeux.

– Je t'aime, Nicky.

– J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça.

– Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre que tu adores que je fasse…

Nick rougit. Jeff le regarda malicieusement, souriant. Le blond embrassa son petit ami.

– Hum, dit Blaine.

– Oh, pardon. On va aller à nos bureaux.

– Ouais. Faîtes ça.

Pendant le reste de la journée, Blaine en cesse pas de penser à Kurt. Il espérait recevoir un message mais il n'en eut aucun. Il éprouvait l'envie de le revoir mais il savait que s'il le revoyait, il s'attacherait encore plus à lui et il lui serait impossible de le tuer ensuite. Enfin, il retourna chez lui. Son tourment ne cessait d'augmenter.

* * *

« (10:39) De : Kurt.

Salut, Nick. Je me disais qu'on pourrait prendre un café tous les deux, aujourd'hui. Si tu as envie, bien sûr. »

Blaine y répondit aussitôt.

« (10:39) A : Kurt.

_J'en ai envie. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de 16:30, près de la salle des fêtes ? J'ai vu qu'il y avait un café pas loin._ »

« (10:40) De : Kurt.

Ok. A toute à l'heure. »

Blaine avait le cœur qui battait très fort. Il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi. Il fut excité toute la journée. Quand l'heure arriva enfin, il se recoiffa un peu avant de sortir du QG de la Triple S.

– Tu te recoiffes pour qui, Anderson ?

Jeff venait d'arriver.

– Personne.

– Je faisais pareil à mes tous premiers rendez-vous avec Nick. Alors, t'as rencontré quelqu'un ?

– Non, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Jeff fronça les sourcils et s'appuya contre le mur. Il redemanda :

– Tu es sûr ? Parce que j'en connais un rayon. Je pourrais te donner des conseils.

Blaine réfléchit un instant. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Il soupira.

– Ecoute, Jeff, je… Est-ce que tu me jures que tu ne répéteras à personne – même pas à Nick – ce que je vais te dire ?

Jeff lui sourit.

– Je le jure sur la tête de Nick. Et tu sais que j'y tiens.

Blaine hocha la tête. Il s'approcha de Jeff et murmura :

– Je… Je crois que je suis amoureux.

– De qui ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

– Kurt.

Jeff fronça les sourcils.

– Kurt ? _Ce_ Kurt ? Celui que tu dois… ?

– Oui.

– Mais comment tu vas faire pour… ?

Blaine baissa les yeux. Il ne savait pas.

– Blaine, est-ce que tu es vraiment certain de l'aimer ?

– Non.

– Alors, rien n'est encore perdu. Tu dois le tuer maintenant. Avant que tes sentiments grandissent. Ça sera facile, il ne t'a jamais vu.

– Euh, en fait, si.

– Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il.

– On a… dansé ensemble. Sur un slow.

Jeff leva les yeux au ciel.

– Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ?

– Non…

– Que tu lui plais et inversement !

– Je… Je lui plais ?

– Oui ! Je ne laisserais jamais quelqu'un danser avec moi s'il ne me plait pas. D'ailleurs, je ne laisserais personne danser avec moi, parce que sinon Nick m'arracherait la tête.

Blaine n'eut même pas la force de sourire.

– Mais… Comment je vais faire ?

– Je ne sais pas. Tu dois le tuer. Ou Peters te fera virer. Tu connais les règles.

Et Blaine se mit à pleurer. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis longtemps. Et ça n'arrangeait rien.

– Je ne veux pas, Jeff. Je veux rester avec vous, mais je ne veux pas le tuer !

Jeff le prit dans ses bras et se balança très lentement de droite à gauche.

– Jeff ?

– Oui ?

– Tu… Tu te souviens de Puck ?

– Oui. Il était agent avec nous. Puis il s'est fait virer.

– Eh ben… Peters m'a ordonné de le supprimer quelques jours après son renvoi.

– Quoi ?

– Oui. Il m'a dit que Puck pourrait dévoiler des informations sur nous à la police. Alors, il m'a demandé de le tuer…

– Tu as tué Puck ?

– Oui… Oh, Jeff ! Ça veut dire que si je ne tue pas Kurt, je me ferai tuer !

– Non, non, on ne te tuera pas.

Blaine leva son regard plein de larmes vers son ami blond.

– C'est la loi de Peters, rétorqua Blaine. Il m'a dit un jour : « Tuer ou être tué. »

– Blaine, arrête. On va trouver une solution, tu vas voir.

Jeff déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de son ami. A ce moment-là, Nick entra et les vit, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, Jeff embrassant la tête du bouclé.

– Jeff… ?

Il fronçait les sourcils, perdu. Jeff lui fit signe de se taire. Puis Nick entendit les sanglots de Blaine. Il s'approcha et posa une main dans le dos du garçon.

– Ça va, Blaine ?

– Oui, t'en fais pas pour moi…

Nick interrogea son petit ami du regard. Il secoua la tête.

– Nick, laisse-nous, s'il te plaît, dit-il.

Nick obéit à contrecœur.

– Jeff, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? J'ai rendez-vous avec Kurt dans quelques minutes…

– Vas-y. De toute façon, c'est trop tard. Tu es amoureux. Je te connais trop bien. Tu es capable de te faire tuer pour lui.

Blaine serra le beau blond contre lui.

– Merci, Jeff. Tu es vraiment un ami.

Jeff eut un sourire sans joie. Blaine essuya ses larmes. Nick passa la tête par la porte. Blaine déposa un baiser sur la joue gauche de Jeff et sortit de la pièce. Il croisa Nick, perplexe. Il sortit du bâtiment et conduisit jusqu'au café. Kurt était déjà là, à une table. Blaine entra et alla embrasser le garçon sur les deux joues.

– Nick ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as les yeux tout rouges !

Blaine passa une main sur ses cheveux.

– C'est rien. T'inquiète pas.

Kurt hocha la tête. Ensuite, ils commandèrent un café. Ils discutèrent un peu puis quittèrent le café pour se balader.

– Tu sais, Nick, hier je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi.

– Moi aussi.

– Je… Est-ce que tu considères notre relation comme de l'amitié ?

Blaine s'arrêta pour le regarder.

– Oui, je crois.

Kurt sourit.

– Demain, on peut se revoir à la même heure, au même endroit ?

– Je pense que oui.

Le châtain hocha la tête. Blaine ne savait pas si c'était bien pour lui de le voir trop souvent. Il n'avait pas encore fait de choix vis-à-vis de Kurt. Il ne savait pas s'il devait le tuer ou se faire tuer pour le sauver.

– Je vais devoir y aller. Rachel tient absolument à faire une fête, ce soir.

Blaine acquiesça lentement. Ils se dirent au revoir. Et, encore une fois, Blaine songea à lui tirer dessus pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais il ne pouvait pas tuer la personne qu'il aimait. Parce que oui, il en était absolument certain à présent, il était amoureux de Kurt Hummel.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quand Jeff et Nick arrivèrent, Jeff se précipita vers Blaine.

– Alors ? chuchota-t-il en lui faisant la bise. Raconte-moi tout !

Nick, les yeux légèrement plissés, les regardait de loin, un peu jaloux.

– On a pris un café et on a marché dans la rue. Il m'a demandé si on était des amis. J'ai dit que oui et il m'a proposé un nouveau rendez-vous. Aujourd'hui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?

– J'ai accepté.

Jeff lui sourit.

– Je ne peux pas le tuer, murmura Blaine, je l'aime.

– On trouvera un moyen, Blaine.

Blaine aurait voulu le croire. Mais c'était si difficile. Nick vint vers eux.

– Salut, Blaine.

– Salut, Nick.

Nick jeta un regard douteux vers Jeff mais ne dit rien. Apparemment, Jeff avait tenu sa langue. Et Blaine lui en était reconnaissant.

– Tu viens, _chéri _? dit Nick en prenant son homme par la main et en insistant bien sur le « _chéri_ ».

– J'arrive. Pars devant.

Nick soupira mais obéit en lui lâchant la main. Il en avait sûrement marre que Jeff reste tout le temps avec Blaine. Jeff dit :

– Tu devrais en parler à Peters. Arrangez-vous, tous les deux.

Blaine frissonna. En parler à Peters ? Jamais.

– Anderson ?

Cette voix grave, il la connaissait. Il se retourna.

– Oui, Peters ?

– Venez dans mon bureau. Nous devons nous entretenir.

Blaine jeta un regard apeuré à Jeff mais suivit son patron.

– Anderson ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

– Oui, monsieur.

– Vous êtes sûr ? Vous n'avez pas un comportement normal.

– Ah bon ? tressaillit le jeune homme.

– Kurt Hummel devrait déjà être mort.

Blaine se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– J'étais très occupé, ces derniers jours.

Peters le regarda, l'œil mauvais. Blaine baissa les yeux.

– C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Maintenant, sortez d'ici et mettez-vous au boulot ! fit le patron. Vous nous avez déjà fait perdre assez de temps !

Blaine sortit de la pièce. Quand il le vit, Jeff se leva et s'approcha de lui.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

– M'engueuler.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je mets trop de temps à tuer Kurt, d'après lui.

– Tu ne lui as pas dit.

– Non. Il m'arracherait la tête.

– Pas que la tête ! plaisanta le blond.

Blaine sourit à peine.

A 16:30, Blaine était assis à une table au café, près de la salle des fêtes. Kurt arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Ils se dirent bonjour et burent leurs cafés. Comme la veille, ils sortirent. Ils étaient en train de marcher, quand Blaine demanda :

– Kurt ?

– Oui ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si… Si on te demandait de choisir entre tuer la personne que tu aimes ou te faire tuer ?

Kurt s'arrêta de marcher. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, pour mieux réfléchir.

– Je pense que je me ferais tuer pour celui que j'aime.

Blaine eut un sourire sans joie.

– Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

– Seulement pour savoir.

Kurt opina, sans poser d'autres questions. Les deux garçons s'assirent alors sur un banc.

– Nick ?

« Je déteste vraiment quand il m'appelle Nick. », pensa Blaine.

– Mmh ?

– J'ai…

Blaine le regarda dans les yeux. Les joues du châtain s'empourprèrent.

– Je n'ai pas pris ma voiture pour venir jusqu'ici et…

Blaine comprit tout de suite.

– Tu aimerais que je te ramène chez toi ?

– Si ça ne te dérange pas…

– Bien sûr que non, c'est sur ma route.

Kurt fronça les sourcils.

– Tu sais où je vis ?

Blaine se mordit la lèvre. Quel idiot !

– Euh…

Kurt sourit.

– On ferait mieux d'y aller.

Blaine et Kurt montèrent dans la voiture du plus jeune. Blaine s'arrêta devant l'appartement du styliste. Kurt ouvrit la portière mais ne la referma pas.

– Tu veux… rentrer ? demanda le châtain.

Blaine coupa le moteur et suivit Kurt. Bien sûr, il connaissait déjà le chemin jusqu'à la porte de son ami car il avait forcé la serrure quelques jours plus tôt.

L'appartement était très beau. Kurt avait de bons goûts en décoration. Le plus vieux regarda Blaine observer ses CDs.

– Tu n'aimes pas Katy Perry ?

– Non, je préfère Lady Gaga.

Blaine sourit.

– Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup chanter. Au lycée, j'étais soliste dans une chorale.

Le visage de Kurt s'éclaira.

– Moi aussi j'aime chanter.

Blaine eut un sourire en coin quand il vit un piano, dans le salon.

– Je te fais écouter ?

Kurt parut déstabilisé mais acquiesça. En jouant du piano, Blaine se mit à chanter :

_**Before you met me  
I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine**_

_**Let's go all the way tonight**_  
_**No regrets, just love**_  
_**We can dance until we die**_  
_**You and I**_  
_**We'll be young forever**_

_**You make me**_  
_**Feel like**_  
_**I'm living a Teenage Dream**_  
_**The way you turn me on**_  
_**I can't sleep**_  
_**Let's runaway**_  
_**And don't ever look back**_  
_**Don't ever look back**_

_**Let's go all the way tonight**_  
_**No regrets, just love**_  
_**We can dance until we die**_  
_**You and I**_  
_**We'll be young forever**_

_**You make me**_  
_**Feel like**_  
_**I'm living a Teenage Dream**_  
_**The way you turn me on**_  
_**I can't sleep**_  
_**Let's runaway**_  
_**And don't ever look back**_  
_**Don't ever look back**_

_**I might get your heart racing**_  
_**In my skin-tight jeans**_  
_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_

_**You make me**_  
_**Feel like**_  
_**a Teenage Dream**_  
_**The way you turn me on**_  
_**I can't sleep**_  
_**Let's runaway**_  
_**And don't ever look back**_  
_**Don't ever look back**_

_**My heart stops**_  
_**When you look at me**_  
_**Just one touch**_  
_**Now baby I believe**_  
_**This is real**_  
_**So take a chance**_  
_**And don't ever look back**_  
_**No!**_

_**I might get your heart racing**_  
_**In my skin-tight jeans**_  
_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_

_**Let you put your hands on me**_  
_**In my skin-tight jeans**_  
_**Be your teenage dream**_

_**Tonight**_

A la fin, Kurt avait les larmes aux yeux.

– Tu as une voix… magnifique, Nick.

– Merci.

Kurt, même s'il n'aimait pas Katy Perry, avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup apprécié. Blaine s'approcha de Kurt.

– Kurt, je peux te dire quelque chose ?

– Oui.

Blaine murmura en se penchant vers Kurt :

– Je t'aime…

Blaine posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt. D'abord, le styliste fut trop surpris pour comprendre, mais il finit par rendre son baiser au bouclé. Blaine prit son ami par la taille et le rapprocha de son corps. Kurt enlaça l'agent. Ils ne cessèrent de s'embrasser que quelques minutes plus tard. Kurt cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

– Nick, je… t'aime aussi.

L'autre garçon lui sourit. Blaine caressa la joue du châtain avec le dos de sa main puis l'embrassa de nouveau. Il se sentait tellement bien dans les bras de Kurt, il aurait pu rester des heures ici, tout contre lui.

Les deux hommes se questionnèrent un moment du regard. Puis Blaine l'embrassa, tout en passant ses mains sous le t-shirt du garçon. Kurt sourit, mettant ses mains dans les poches arrières du jean de Blaine. Après quelques secondes, le bouclé enleva la chemise du garçon. Kurt décolla sa bouche de celle de l'agent pour le regarder dans les yeux. Blaine attendit une réponse de sa part.

– Viens, murmura Kurt à son oreille en l'entraînant par la main dans sa chambre.

…

Blaine ouvrit les yeux. Il tenait Kurt dans ses bras, endormi. Sa poitrine nue se soulevait quand il respirait. Ses cheveux, ébouriffés, étaient tout contre le cou du bouclé. Blaine embrassa tendrement la tête de Kurt. Il se remémora avec un sourire sa soirée avec Kurt Hummel. Cette nuit-là, il avait perdu sa virginité. Avec quelqu'un qu'il était sûr d'aimer pour toujours. Ils ne se connaissaient pas beaucoup, mais Blaine avait l'impression que ça faisait des mois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Puis un téléphone sonna. Sans réveiller Kurt, Blaine se pencha vers le sol et prit son portable qui était dans son jean.

– Allô ? dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

– Blaine ? C'est Jeff !

– Oh, salut.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

– Ben, je me réveille.

– T'es en retard d'une heure !

Blaine regarda le réveil de Kurt. 9:06. Il se leva en sursaut, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Kurt.

– Nick ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama-t-il.

– Blaine ? C'était qui, ça ? fit Jeff, inquiet. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il a dit le nom de _mon_ petit ami ?

– Laisse tomber, Jeff, je te raconterai toute à l'heure. Oublie pas que tu m'as fait une promesse.

– Ouais, je sais : pas un mot à Nick…

– A tout de suite !

– Oui, je t'aime ! dit Jeff, d'un air agacé.

– Tu… m'aimes ? demanda Blaine, confus. Ben, moi aussi, je t'aime…

Kurt, qui semblait être totalement réveillé à présent, dit, énervé :

– Comment ça, tu l'aimes ?

Blaine lui fit signe de se taire. Kurt, vexé, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

– Non, rien, expliqua Jeff en riant. C'est Nick. Quel jaloux, celui-là !

Blaine rit aussi.

– Bref, amène-toi vite ! Et, rajouta-t-il, je t'aime, mon chou !

– Moi aussi je t'aime, mon chou !

Blaine rit avant de raccrocher. Kurt, des éclairs dans les yeux, le regardait furieusement.

– C'est quoi cette histoire, Nick ?

– Rien, c'est juste mon meilleur ami…

– Ah ?

– Oui, son petit ami est jaloux… Alors, quand j'ai entendu "je t'aime", j'ai cru que c'était à moi qu'il parlait, mais en fait non…

Kurt ne parut pas convaincu.

– Kurt, enfin ! Si c'était lui que j'aimais, crois-moi, je ne serais pas là !

Kurt se blottit contre son ami.

– Alors, tu m'aimes ?

– Je t'aime plus que tout.

Kurt embrassa Blaine sur la joue.

– Kurt, je dois y aller. Ce soir, je reviens ici ?

– J'y compte bien, fit-il en souriant.

Blaine alla se changer. Puis il embrassa son tout nouveau petit ami et alla travailler. Jeff se jeta à son cou. Nick, derrière lui, croisait les bras. Sebastian et Santana étaient en mission.

– Blaine, dis-moi tout ! chuchota-t-il.

– J'ai fait l'amour avec Kurt.

– Haha. Non, mais sérieusement, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

– Je viens de te le dire. Tu veux une preuve ?

Jeff eut une moue amusée et acquiesça. Blaine soupira et tira sur le col de sa chemise. Jeff sourit de toutes ses dents quand il vit le suçon qu'avait Blaine.

– Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Vous avez vraiment… ? Je suis trop content !

Il sauta dans les bras de Blaine. Nick vint pour les séparer.

– C'est pas que je suis jaloux mais… JEFF ! Je suis _hyper _jaloux !

Jeff rit et embrassa son petit ami.

– Nicky, mon amour, t'as pas à être jaloux.

– J'ai toutes les raisons d'être jaloux, au contraire ! Tu passes ta vie avec Blaine ! Est-ce que tu me sautes dans les bras comme lui ? Non. Est-ce que tu ris comme ça avec moi ? Non.

Jeff sourit malicieusement.

– Oui, mais je ne couche qu'avec toi…

Nick prit Jeff par la taille.

– Je vais vous laisser…

Blaine s'écarta et alla à son bureau.

Toute la journée, Blaine ne cessa de penser à Kurt. Quand le soir arriva enfin, il passa d'abord chez lui prendre quelques affaires, il se doucha et se changea. Puis il alla chez Kurt. Celui-ci était occupé à faire la cuisine. Blaine l'embrassa et murmura :

– Tu es sexy dans ton tablier, Hummel…

– Mais tu es le plus sexy de nous deux, Sterling…

Ils rirent. Ils mangèrent puis, Kurt dans les bras de Blaine, ils regardèrent la télé.

– Kurt, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

Le garçon leva la tête.

– Quoi ? Tu en aimes un autre ?

– Hein ? Non…

– Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Nick ?

Blaine inspira.

– D'abord, Kurt… Je ne m'appelle pas Nick.

Kurt ouvrit la bouche mais la referma.

– Je m'appelle Blaine Anderson.

– Mais… Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

– Je ne voulais pas que tu… que tu en saches trop sur moi. Ecoute, Kurt… Je ne suis pas policier.

– Ah bon ?

– Non. Je suis… Je suis un tueur.

Kurt fronça les sourcils. Il recula et se dégagea de l'étreinte du bouclé. Blaine ne l'en empêcha pas.

– Kurt, tu dois te demander pourquoi je connaissais toutes ces choses sur toi ?

– Oui… Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

– Mon patron, Peters, me donne – à moi et à mes collègues – des "missions". Une mission, c'est quelqu'un qui demande à mon patron un service plus ou moins douteux… Par exemple, on peut me demander de prendre des photos d'une femme avec son amant, de séduire une fille pour lui soutirer des informations ou, ce qui est très, très fréquent, de tuer une personne.

Kurt, au fur et à mesure que Blaine parlait, grimaçait d'horreur.

– Nick… Je veux dire, Blaine. Est-ce que tu as pour mission de me séduire pour me soutirer des informations ?

– Ecoute-moi. Donc, la veille de notre rencontre, Peters m'a donné une nouvelle mission. Je devais tuer Kurt Hummel. Je devais te tuer.

Kurt retint une exclamation.

– Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai eu mille occasions de le faire, pourtant que je ne l'ai pas fait. Pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aime.

– Mais… Blaine, pourquoi…

– Tu te souviens, au bal, quand tu m'as trouvé par terre ?

– Oui, dit Kurt, la voix tremblante.

– Tu étais dos à moi. Et c'était simplement ce qu'il me fallait. Un endroit vide avec la victime qui se pense seule. Alors, j'ai visé avec mon révolver… J'ai voulu tirer, j'ai vraiment voulu. Mais je n'ai pas pu. J'ai… Mes doigts refusaient d'appuyer sur la détente. Et, sans faire exprès, je suis tombé.

Kurt avait les larmes aux yeux.

– Kurt… Si seulement on pouvait vivre ensemble…

– Comment ça ?

– Peters a une loi très simple. "Tuer ou être tué." Ça veut dire que si je ne te tue pas, je serai tué. Et… forcément, quand je serai mort, une autre personne héritera de la mission "Kurt Hummel" et…

Blaine pleurait. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Kurt aussi.

– Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ?

Blaine posa sa main sur la sienne.

– Tu dois mourir, Kurt.

Kurt fixa Blaine de ses yeux bleus, plus clairs maintenant, à cause de ses larmes.

– Pourquoi, Blaine ? Pourquoi ?

– Quelqu'un veut que tu meures.

Kurt réfléchit un instant.

– Mais qui souhaiterait ma mort ?

Blaine haussa les épaules.

– Je n'en sais rien, Kurt. Et si je le savais, crois-moi, je le tuerais sans hésiter.

Kurt baissa la tête.

– Comment est-ce qu'on va faire ?

– Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si tu ne meurs pas dans les jours qui viennent, tu mourras de la main d'un autre que moi.

Kurt comprit alors l'ampleur des pleurs du garçon. Blaine voulait le tuer. Il voulait le tuer _lui-même_.

– Tu… Tu veux me tuer ?

– Non, non. Pas le moins du monde. Mais j'y suis obligé. Crois-moi, si mourir suffisait à te sauver, je me serais sacrifié pour toi. Mais ma mort ne changera rien. Celui qui veut que tu meures continuera sa manœuvre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait.

Kurt se jeta dans le bras de son petit ami.

– Combien de temps ?

– Un jour. Il te reste un jour.

– Alors je veux le passer avec toi. Je t'aime.

Blaine enfouit son visage dans les cheveux châtains du garçon.

– Je t'aime aussi.

Et ils restèrent là, pendant plus d'une quinzaine de minutes, à pleurer. Ils dormirent ensemble, épuisés, sur le canapé.

* * *

Pendant toute la journée du lendemain, Blaine et Kurt restèrent ensemble.

– Blaine ! Tu es encore en retard ! dit Jeff au téléphone.

– Jeff, répondit Blaine d'une voix éteinte, je ne viendrai pas travailler.

– Mais pourquoi ?

– Tu comprendras demain.

– Blaine, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Jeff…

Blaine s'efforça de ne pas pleurer.

– Blaine ? dit Jeff, inquiet.

– Jeff, sache que je t'aime. Je t'aime comme un frère. Tu as toujours tout fait pour moi. Merci. Dis merci à Sebastian, Santana et Nick, aussi. Dis-leur que je les aime. Mais tu resteras toujours mon meilleur ami.

– Blaine, tu es sûr que ça va ?

– Oui. Juste… Dis-leur. Promets-moi. Je t'en prie.

– Oui, oui. C'est promis.

– Merci infiniment. Je t'aime, Jeff…

– Moi aussi, mais pourquoi tu me dis tout ça aujourd'hui, Blaine ?

Blaine raccrocha en pleurant. De son côté, Kurt – qui ignorait totalement que Blaine avait téléphoné à Jeff – parlait une dernière fois à ses proches. Vers 17:30, ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, les yeux encore rougis.

– Blaine, comment tu vas faire ? Comment tu vas me tuer ?

– Avec un révolver. C'est ce qui fait le moins mal. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

– Mais que vas-tu devenir après ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand je serai mort ?

Blaine redoutait cette question. Si Kurt avait moyennement pris l'idée qu'il allait être tué par son propre petit ami, il n'allait guère apprécier ce qu'avait décidé Blaine pour lui-même.

– Blaine, je veux savoir.

– Non, Kurt.

– Dis-moi, s'il te plaît !

– Ne me juge pas…

– Blaine, je t'aime. J'accepterai toutes les décisions que tu pourras prendre.

Blaine inspira un grand coup.

– Je vais me tuer.

– Qu… Quoi ?

– Je vais te tuer, et je me tuerai ensuite.

– Mais… Non ! Blaine, non !

– Si. Sans toi, je ne pourrai plus vivre normalement. Je sais que c'est idiot et qu'on se connait que depuis une semaine mais j'ai l'impression qu'on est ensemble depuis des années. Et ces quelques jours m'ont suffis. Et je continuerai de t'aimer, où que j'aille après ma mort.

Kurt versa quelques larmes mais se tut.

– Je t'aimerai toujours, moi aussi, dit-il au bout d'un certain temps.

Jeff rappela une dizaine de fois mais Blaine ne décrocha pas. Il ne voulait parler à personne. Personne à part Kurt.

20:00 sonnèrent. Blaine regarda piteusement Kurt.

– C'est l'heure. Il faut qu'on le fasse.

Kurt se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme.

– Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…

– Moi aussi…

Ils s'embrassèrent. Blaine avala quelques larmes salées. Il n'aurait su dire si elles provenaient des yeux de Kurt ou des siens.

– Promets-moi que je ne sentirai rien, Blaine.

– Tu n'auras aucune douleur.

– Je ne veux pas mourir…

– Moi non plus, je ne veux pas que tu meures.

Blaine l'embrassa encore et encore. Mais il dût se résoudre à aller chercher son révolver. Il le chargea. Il resta là quelques instants, fixant l'arme. Kurt lui caressa la joue.

– Vas-y, Blaine, murmura-t-il. Vas-y, fais-le.

Blaine releva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers son petit ami. Il plaça l'arme sur son cœur.

– Je t'aime, Kurt.

– Je t'aime aussi, Blaine.

Il se pencha pour embrasser le châtain. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Leur baiser dura seulement quelques secondes.

Blaine appuya sur la détente. Le corps de Kurt s'effondra dans les bras de Blaine, inerte. Blaine s'agenouilla par terre en pleurant. Il regarda Kurt, impuissant. Ses beaux yeux bleus fixaient quelque chose au-dessus de lui. Blaine mit son révolver sur sa tempe et tira une seconde fois. Son corps tomba sur celui qui fut son petit ami, Kurt.

FIN

« _Nous sommes enfin réunis, bien que séparés_. » (John Ashbery)

**Rikurt36 **


End file.
